


Imprevistos

by Nakuru



Series: Y en el horizonte, el futuro [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Akaya no había pensado que el no entrenar con Fuji lo metería en semejante lío.





	Imprevistos

—Te están esperando en el castillo.

Yanagi no se había apartado de la puerta una vez la abrió, tampoco le había sonreído y preguntado si quería algo como usualmente hacía antes de iniciar la lección del día, pero la molestia que le había causado con eso desapareció de inmediato al escucharlo.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Akaya, sin pensar en ocultar su emoción.

—Ya mismo —afirmó Yanagi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Akaya aguardó unos segundos en silencio, pero cuando fue obvio que Yanagi no tenía intenciones de explicarle la razón, simplemente se despidió con un gesto y echó a correr por las familiares y angostas calles de la ciudadela, tomando atajos que había descubierto de niño para llegar cuanto antes.

No era la primera vez que lo convocaban al castillo y sin duda tampoco sería la última, pero no era algo que ocurría con suficiente frecuencia como para que dejase de ser una novedad.

Quizás la razón misma no era tan grandiosa y simplemente Sanada quería que participase en otro riguroso entrenamiento con la Guardia.

O tal vez Yagyuu, el mago de Rikkai, había sido obligado a regresar de uno de sus viajes y pensaba continuar investigando sus ojos. La idea de pesar la tarde en biblioteca con él era tan poco atractiva como quedarse en casa de Yanagi estudiando, pero al menos gracias a ello podía ojear libros llenos de hechizos que algún día también podría utilizar; al menos eso era lo que decía el mismo Yagyuu.

Y además, el sólo hecho de ir al castillo podía darle la oportunidad de ver a Yukimura, la leyenda viviente que se había apoderado del trono de Rikkai y terminado el gran conflicto con Hyoutei, cosa que el Rey anterior no había conseguido en más de cinco años.

Akaya sonrió para sí mismo y ralentizó su andar un poco al ver la multitud siempre presente en la mesas de madera frente a una casa de techo bermellón, pero al no ver entre esta a Marui, trabajando llevando los platos pedidos de un lado a otro ni descansando en una de las mesas, volvió a acelerar su paso.

Era una lástima no poder presumir frente a él de que había sido invitado al castillo, pero bien podía hacerlo después, preferiblemente junto a Jackal, quien hacía parte de la Guardia, para de paso comer algo sin pagar mientras lo hacía.

Cuando al fin el portón del castillo estuvo frente a él y a un hombre de la Guardia, quien lo saludó formalmente y le indicó que lo siguiese, la sonrisa de Akaya se agrandó notoriamente a pesar de su cansancio luego de haber recorrido casi toda la ciudadela.

Para su sorpresa no fue guiado en dirección a ninguno de los patios internos donde normalmente la Guardia (y Sanada) entrenaban, tampoco a la ya familiar biblioteca que Yagyuu parecía preferir.

El de la Guardia tampoco se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas de los salones principales y en lugar de ello, lo llevó a través de varios pasillos que Akaya no había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer antes.

Fue eso lo que hizo que Akaya caminase obedientemente tras el hombre, reparando en todo lo que podía, desde los pasajes que dejaban atrás hasta los contados tapices que decoraban las paredes.

El recorrido no fue largo y cuando el hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta en medio de un corredor, Akaya estaba seguro de que la próxima vez podría llegar hasta ese lugar por su propia cuenta.

Era posible escuchar un leve murmullo de voces tras la pesada puerta de madera pero este cesó en cuando el hombre la golpeó, anunciando su llegada y Akaya no pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto esta se abrió y pudo ver a Yukimura y a un hombre desconocido.

* * *

Era un buen cambio estar en una sala casi pequeña (comparada con el resto del castillo) que con sus abullonados sillones verdes y los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana conseguían crear un ambiente casi acogedor, a pesar de las toscas paredes de piedra y el invariable ceño fruncido de Sanada, quien también se encontraba allí.

Akaya estuvo a punto de sonreírle en burla, pero su atención fue captada de inmediato por Yukimura y su acompañante.

Era casi extraño ver a Yukimura aparentemente relajado, sentado en una cómoda silla y conversando, pensó, acostumbrado como estaba a verlo en situaciones formales, serio y estricto de una forma totalmente diferente a la de Sanada, consiguiendo siempre que lo siguiesen por algo más que respeto por su hazaña de conseguir apoderarse del trono a pesar de su corta edad.

Aun así tampoco podía decir que Yukimura se veía realmente diferente.

Incluso con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Yukimura se veía tan distante como cuando estaba rodeado por una comitiva y a pesar de no estar en uno de los grandes salones, escuchando los reportes de Yagyuu o de Yanagi, su mirada era tan firme como si lo estuviese.

El otro parecía aun más lejano a pesar del ambiente, con sus ojos cerrados y sonrisa distante. Akaya apenas se detuvo a fijarse en él al notar el escudo de Seigaku en sus prendas y en lugar de ello saludó a todos los presentes tan bien como pudo, recordando lo que Yanagi siempre le decía.

Yukimura le sonrió en respuesta, indicándole que se acercara.

—Él es Syuusuke Fuji, de Seigaku —dijo y Akaya apenas hizo un gesto en respuesta, observándolo una vez más, esta vez con abierta curiosidad. 

—Así que eres Kirihara —comentó el llamado Fuji, causando que Akaya se sobresaltara. ¿Habían estado hablando de él?

No tuvo la oportunidad para saberlo, ya que sin decir más Fuji se levantó como si hubiese recibido una señal para hacerlo y caminó hasta la puerta con tranquilidad.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió el de Seigaku cordialmente al llegar a ella, dirigiéndose a Akaya, antes de hacer una corta reverencia en dirección a Yukimura.

¿Qué?

La pregunta no salió de sus labios hasta que la puerta fue cerrada y en seguida recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Sanada.

—Fuji es un combatiente admirable —afirmó Sanada—. Y aceptó hacerse cargo de entrenar con alguien durante su estadía.

Para Akaya era difícil de creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno alguien aun más bajo que él (y que seguramente incluso podría pasar por mujer si quisiese), al punto de conseguir que Sanada dijese algo así?

—¿Por qué yo? —cuestionó en vez de expresar su incredulidad.

—Akaya —dijo Yukimura en un tono inflexible en vez de responderle o dejar que Sanada lo hiciese—, esto te servirá de experiencia para un futuro.

Y con eso, sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Syuusuke Fuji quedaron decididas.

* * *

Akaya estaba seguro de algo: Fuji no podía ser gran cosa, daba igual lo que dijese Sanada.

Con esa convicción Akaya entró al salón de duelo, tal cómo Sanada le había indicado luego de que le preguntase si practicarían en el amplio patio interior, donde normalmente la Guardia lo hacía.

A pesar de su nombre, el salón de duelo no era particularmente notorio por algo aparte de su tamaño y su total falta de objetos.

No había nada decorando las paredes, ni siquiera ventanas, y apenas entraba suficiente luz por rendijas tan pequeñas que sin duda impedían que cualquiera pudiese ver claramente lo que sucedía allí.

¿Acaso Sanada había mentido y había elegido el lugar para evitar que alguien supiese como humillaría al de Seigaku?

La sola idea hizo que Akaya tuviese que esforzarse para no reír, pero pronto hizo una mueca.

No. Le era imposible creer que alguien como Sanada mintiese y de cualquier forma, ninguna victoria absoluta sería realmente satisfactoria sin suficientes testigos que pudiesen relatarla después.

—Te estaba esperando —saludó afablemente Fuji en cuanto la puerta se cerró, sonriéndole, al tiempo que le ofrecía una de las espadas que tenían en sus manos (livianas y sin filo, completamente diferentes a las que eran usadas en Rikkai, fuese época de guerra o no). ¿Se suponía que usando ese juguete aprendería algo?

—Acabemos de una vez —murmuró molesto, aceptando el arma y moviéndola con desgano. 

Akaya rara vez esperaba a escuchar las instrucciones y esta vez no fue la excepción. Con la agilidad con la que había conseguido hacerse notar entre muchos, acometió hacia Fuji de frente, moviendo su brazo derecho con más rapidez de la usual gracias a la ligereza del arma, buscando rozar la parte superior del cuerpo del otro y demostrar así su obvia superioridad de inmediato.

Pero para su sorpresa Fuji fue más veloz que él y se apartó justo a tiempo, consiguiendo que sólo tocase el aire, y con un elegante movimiento se detuvo, dejando la punta de su espada a milímetros de su cuello. Akaya tragó saliva.

—Eres rápido —aceptó Fuji, sin moverse—, pero eso no es suficiente.

—En serio... —Akaya intentó verse avergonzado y se quedó completamente quieto, fingiendo haberse rendido—. ¿Por eso me enseñarás?

Fuji alzó una ceja, aparentando algo de sorpresa, y dio un paso atrás, bajando su brazo y por consiguiente su espada. Akaya aprovechó ese momento para arremeter con fuerza contra él una vez más, consiguiendo que Fuji se tambalease al intentar bloquear su ataque.

—Eres demasiado indulgente —se burló. Y Fuji lo era, porque Sanada ni nadie con quien hubiese practicado antes había bajado la guardia, dándole la oportunidad de atacar nuevamente.

Pero Fuji lo había hecho; Akaya sonrió mientras continuaba atacándolo, sin permitirle un sólo respiro. Eso probaba que él no necesitaba perder el tiempo con él, por bueno que fuese no era lo suficiente y él...

La sonrisa de Akaya se borró en el momento en que Fuji se apartó de su camino ágilmente (¡de nuevo!), haciendo que fuese él quien perdiese el equilibrio, y con un rápido golpe en su muñeca usando la empuñadura de la espada, consiguió que Akaya tuviese que soltar su arma. 

—¿Lo soy? —La pregunta era casi inocente, pero el sonido del metal al golpear el suelo consiguió que Akaya no pudiese verlo como tal.

Akaya bajó su mirada, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a arder y tornarse rojos, no por lágrimas contenidas, sino por rabia, la cual sólo aumentó cuando Fuji enfundó su arma y comenzó a alejarse con pasos lentos.

—Podemos continuar mañana —sugirió sin siquiera girar su cabeza para verlo y Akaya apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—No —dijo, mirando a Fuji con rencor—. Hoy te destruiré.

* * *

Aunque los entrenamientos con Fuji le habían dado algo similar a un pase de entrada permanente al castillo, al punto que ni siquiera era escoltado por alguien de la Guardia hasta su destino, el ser derrotado una y otra y otra vez le impedía que pudiese sentirse con ánimos de siquiera jactarse por ello.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él, que había captado la intención del mismísimo Yukimura, no pudiese hacer nada contra ese de Seigaku?

Alguien que no era fuerte e implacable como Sanada, que ni siquiera parecía tomarse en serio los entrenamientos y que parecía creer que eran un juego en el que sólo tenía que desarmarlo.

—¡Incluso soy más rápido que él! —dijo en voz alta, sintiendo la mirada de Yanagi en él.

Había ido con él después de cada una de sus derrotas, deseoso de ser escuchado por alguien que no le restregase sus continuas humillaciones en la cara así tuviese que ir casi hasta al borde de la ciudadela, donde Yanagi vivía debido a la cercanía del bosque de Mei, el cual había estado investigando desde hace años, y luego de una semana estaba seguro de que lo seguiría haciendo hasta que lograse acabar con Fuji.

También podría decirle a Jackal, claro, pero aunque él no se burlase por sus continuos fracasos sin duda terminaría contándole a Marui y si Marui llegaba a saberlo lo obligaría a recordarlo por el resto de su vida, por lo que era mejor que ni siquiera supiesen qué estaba haciendo en el castillo.

Akaya suspiró, más calmado después de quejarse, pero mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, negándose a alzar la vista para saber si Yanagi se estaba riendo en silencio de él o no.

—Podrías intentar esperar y analizar su ataque —sugirió Yanagi con su usual tranquilidad luego de una larga pausa y Akaya asintió con su cabeza, sin mirarlo.

—¿Y después? —preguntó.

—Probar diferentes formas de contraatacarlo —respondió Yanagi casi de inmediato—; también podrías imitar su estilo de ataque la próxima vez.

Seguramente Yanagi tenía muchas otras ideas, pero Akaya no pensó en preguntarle.

El poder recibir consejos directamente de quien había sido el estratega de Rikkai durante el conflicto con Hyoutei era una gran ventaja y aunque no se había dado cuenta de ello años atrás, cuando Sanada le había indicado que estudiaría bajo el cuidado de Yanagi, ahora sí lo hacía.

Además, eso sonaba lo suficientemente simple como para tener la libertad de hacer mucho más que observar e imitar durante el próximo entrenamiento.

—Bien —aceptó, sintiéndose alentado ahora que tenía el comienzo de un plan, y al fin se atrevió a observar a Yanagi. Al verlo con su expresión usual añadió con confianza—: Mañana lo lograré.

* * *

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Fuji no era un estratega como Yanagi y aunque era posible sorprenderlo, él siempre parecía saber que hacer a pesar de ello y lo lograba.

Aunque Akaya fuese más veloz, Fuji alcanzaba a eludirlo por un pelo. Aunque atacase primero y con más fuerza, Fuji conseguía usar eso en su compra y hacerlo trastabillar. Aunque se detuviese a observar, como Yanagi había sugerido, Fuji convertía el entrenamiento en un duelo de paciencia que nunca parecía terminar.

¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

Akaya maldijo en voz alta, agachándose bruscamente para recuperar su espada por la que se sentía como la centésima vez.

—Esta vez... —dijo, más para sí mismo que para Fuji, apretando su agarre en el arma.

Esta vez fingiría atacarlo frenéticamente, como si hubiese perdido el control. Era imposible que Fuji pudiese notar su acto a tiempo y en cuando intentase lo de siempre, haciéndose a un lado y desviando su espada hacia el otro, Akaya sólo tendría que aprovechar la confusión que le causaría el que no funcionase. Porque incluso él tenía que bajar su guardia en un momento así y quizás esta vez no podría reaccionar tan velozmente como de costumbre...

—Esto es todo por hoy —lo interrumpió Fuji inesperadamente, antes de que pudiese acercarse.

—No. —Akaya frunció el ceño y no cambió su postura, incrédulo. ¿Acaso Fuji se estaba rindiendo? ¿Ya estaba exhausto? ¿Esa era su nueva estrategia al presentir que Akaya al fin estaba acercándose a su punto débil? La posibilidad de que así fuese sólo lo hizo insistir—. No hemos terminado.

Era extraño ver a Fuji suspirar, como si realmente estuviese cansado, y negó con su cabeza suavemente, pero un segundo después fue él quien inicio el ataque por primera vez en casi dos semanas.

El que al fin lo hiciese lo tomó desprevenido y a duras penas consiguió bloquear la espada de Fuji en la primera arremetida, pero en la segunda no tuvo tanta suerte.

Recibir un golpe durante un entrenamiento no era inusual y en los entrenamientos con la Guardia y Sanada había recibido peores; aun así Fuji parecía saber _dónde_ golpear para producir una horrible oleada de dolor que lo obligase a abrir su mano y dejar caer la espada. De nuevo.

Una vez más, Akaya maldijo en voz alta y se inclinó apresuradamente para recuperar el arma con su otra mano, decidido a usarla para ganar tiempo mientras pasaba el dolor e impedir que Fuji interrumpiese el entrenamiento antes de tiempo.

Mas era obvio que Fuji tenía otros planes, porque aunque Akaya estaba decidido a continuar Fuji aprovechó para caminar en dirección a la salida antes de que él pudiese impedírselo.

—¡Espera! —exigió, pero Fuji salió sin decir nada y cerró la puerta tras sí.

* * *

Era como si Fuji hubiese huido. Y aun así se sentía como una humillación más e incluso una peor que las anteriores.

Akaya arremetió con su espada, dando un paso hacia el lado derecho para evitar ser desarmado antes de realmente intentar atacar.

Recordaba demasiado bien los entrenamientos con Fuji, por lo que una vez había logrado calmarse le había sido fácil pensar en qué podría haber hecho para evitar ser desarmado como esa vez o terminar tropezándose con sus propios pies.

La pregunta era si eso funcionaría y si serviría para algo más que alargar los enfrentamientos. Después de más de un día entrenando solo y de escuchar los consejos de Yanagi una vez más, su confianza había aumentado pero aunque quería asegurarse a sí mismo que sí, que con eso podría contrarrestar los trucos de Fuji, pero las dudas no lo habían dejado por completo y sin duda no podría esclarecerlas hasta no ir de nuevo a entrenar con él.

Akaya se detuvo, tomando una bocanada de aire y se inclinó ligeramente.

Se había contenido de ir para prepararse, pero aun cuando en ese tiempo había conseguido olvidar parte de su molestia, el deseo de acabarlo cuanto antes seguía en él.

Tal vez ya era hora de hacerlo, pensó. Pero no hoy, se dijo. Estaba demasiado cansado para ello y sabía que ya había pasado la hora en la que se suponía que debía entrenar.

* * *

Aunque habían pasado varios días desde la última vez parecía seguir siendo bienvenido, por lo que en cuanto estuvo en el castillo caminó rápidamente hasta el salón de duelo, con sus ánimos y energías renovadas.

Esta vez sería diferente, se dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Akaya recorrió con su mirada todo el salón, frunciendo el ceño al verlo más vacío que de costumbre, debido a la notoria ausencia del de Seigaku, quien usualmente siempre llegaba allí antes que él.

¿Dónde estaría?

Tal vez había creído que no volvería después de su primer día de ausencia, pensó Akaya después de un rato, pero... no, no podía ser así.

Fuese cual fuese la razón, si Fuji hubiese decidido dejar de "entrenarlo" habría tenido que informárselo a Yukimura y ya le habrían hecho saber de ello e incluso le habrían impedido la entrada al castillo por su falta de razones para estar allí.

Por eso, tarde o temprano tenía que ir a confirmar si realmente Akaya iría o no ese día; al menos eso creía.

Akaya se sentó en el suelo después de un rato y aguardó allí hasta que comenzó a oscurecer.

* * *

Akaya recorrió el salón de duelo varias veces, practicando ligeramente mientras esperaba, pero una vez se hizo obvio que Fuji no iría ese día tampoco, perdió por completo la paciencia.

Si Fuji había decidido desentenderse de él, pues lo encontraría y lo obligaría a volver a enfrentarse contra él como se suponía que debía hacer.

Akaya salió del salón rápidamente y sólo se detuvo al ver a un hombre de la Guardia en uno de los pasillos.

—¿Dónde está Syuusuke Fuji de Seigaku? —cuestionó Akaya de inmediato. El hombre mantuvo su expresión imperturbable y ni se detuvo ni parpadeó, aunque frunció el ceño ligeramente, aparentemente molesto por la pregunta.

—¿Dónde? —insistió Akaya luego de unos segundos, caminando junto a él.

—No puedo responder —dijo al fin el hombre.

Quizás era de esperarse escuchar algo así de uno de los encargados de la seguridad del castillo, pero ¿acaso no sabían que él, Akaya Kirihara, estaba entrenando con él y estaba harto de esperar a que se dignase a aparecer?

Akaya recorrió varios pasadizos, se arriesgó a abrir la puerta de más de una sala al azar e incluso le preguntó a otros de la Guardia que encontró durante su recorrido, pero tampoco tuvo suerte con ellos, aun cuando algunos más jóvenes y menos malencarados dijeron no saber inicialmente, antes de recuperar su fachada y negarse a contestar más preguntas.

Akaya no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, pero estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar el día siguiente cuando vio a una de las empleadas del castillo caminando rápidamente.

Era dudoso que ella pudiese responderle, ya fuese porque no pudiese hacerlo o porque no sabía, cosa demasiado posible si quienes debían estar atentos a todo lo que sucedía en el castillo realmente no lo habían visto, pero no perdía nada en preguntar, ¿no?

—¡Oye! —la llamó y corrió hacia ella, agradecido de que se detuviese al escucharlo.

—¿Dónde está Fuji? —preguntó Akaya, parándose frente a ella y cruzó los brazos, buscando verse lo más imperativo posible.

—¿Quién? —La mujer se veía realmente sorprendida y quizás por ello no lo había escuchado bien, por lo que Akaya repitió el nombre de inmediato—: Fuji. —Mas al ver que la mujer seguía sin entender, suspiró con impaciencia—. El invitado de Seigaku —aclaró, girando los ojos. 

—No lo sé...

¿Acaso realmente habían ordenes de que nadie respondiese donde carajos estaba Fuji? Akaya frunció el ceño.

A ese paso su única opción para encontrarlo sería quejarse con Sanada de que Fuji se estaba negando a entrenar con él a pesar de haberlo prometido y de hacer eso, de seguro Sanada lo culparía por eso en lugar ayudarlo.

—U-Una vez lo vi —habló ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, obviamente nerviosa.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Akaya de inmediato, esperanzado.

La mujer mordió su labio por un momento, antes de indicarle que lo siguiese hasta uno de los patios interiores.

—En esa ventana —dijo una vez llegaron y señaló la más alta de todas.

—¿Que hay en esa parte del castillo? —cuestionó Akaya nuevamente, curioso y comenzando a sospechar.

—Usualmente no se usa... —La mujer que calló de repente, como si hubiese notado que estaba hablando más de lo debía; pero no importaba, ya le había dicho lo suficiente. Sin duda esa era la ventana de la habitación que le habían ofrecido durante su estadía

—Gracias —dijo Akaya con sinceridad, sonriéndole, pero en lugar de ir directamente en dirección al lugar señalado se encaminó hacia la salida del castillo.

No era porque quisiese esperar más, pero porque era obvio que Fuji no estaba en ese lugar.

Aunque le era imposible confirmarlo, ya estaba oscureciendo y no se veía ninguna luz, por lo que le costaba creer que estaba en la habitación y si era así no tenía sentido ir a buscarlo allí ahora.

* * *

Fue más que su impaciencia lo que hizo que Akaya decidiese ir antes de la hora usual al castillo, esperando poder encontrar a Fuji esta vez, aun si nadie podía (o quería) decirle dónde podía encontrarlo exactamente.

Tal como en los días anteriores nadie le impidió la entrada y gracias a lo averiguado el día anterior, no tuvo problemas en llegar al ala del castillo en la que (suponía) se ubicaban las habitaciones para huéspedes y encontrar la que ocupaba Fuji en el momento.

Por que no había otra explicación: si realmente nadie había visto a Fuji en ningún lugar en particular del castillo, tenía que ser porque pasaba la mayoría del tiempo allí, donde casi nadie lo notaría y de verlo no le prestaban la misma atención que en otro lugar, a pesar de ser un invitado de Seigaku. O precisamente porque era un invitado.

Akaya sonrió para sí mismo (en un futuro podría alardear de su deducción y conseguir callar a Marui e incluso impresionar a Yanagi) y en vez de golpear la puerta la abrió, esperando tomar de sorpresa a Fuji e impedirle que lo ignorara, como la última vez que se habían enfrentado, o evitara, como estaba haciendo.

Pero no había nadie. Akaya hizo una mueca, decepcionado, y sin pensarlo entró y cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo.

No le tomó mucho descubrir que no había nada interesante en la habitación; una cama, un armario, una pequeña mesa plana en la que sólo había una matera en la que apenas comenzaba a asomarse un enjuto tallo verde.

Ahora le costaba creer que Fuji pasase gran parte del día allí, cuando incluso por la ventana sólo era posible ver un pedazo de cielo y parte de uno de los patios interiores, pero si nadie le había podido decir dónde encontrar al de Seigaku, algo tenía que haber allí. Akaya resopló y se acercó al armario, esperando encontrar en este algo (así fuesen libros que él nunca tocaría), pero antes de poder abrirlo escuchó como la puerta se abría tras su espalda.

Akaya contuvo la respiración y dio media vuelta en sus talones, esperando ver a Fuji en el umbral, pero en vez de eso alguien mucho más alto que el de Seigaku, que no alcanzó a detallar de inmediato, se encontraba allí.

—¿Quién...? —Su voz se apagó por un momento, queriendo frotarse los ojos para poder ver nuevamente con claridad. Pero en vez de eso ni siquiera parpadeó, lo cual le permitió ver el cambio (colores, formas, incluso estatura) en el cuerpo del otro.

Pasmado, Akaya entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo como estos comenzaban a arderle debido al esfuerzo por intentar distinguir claramente algo, lo que fuese, que le permitiese saber qué (o quién) era lo que tenía al frente. 

¿Sería un mago, como Yagyuu, intentando disfrazar su identidad? La pregunta que apenas se había formado en su mente fue lo que consiguió que dejase de simplemente observar, porque si algo sabía de Fuji es que él no era un mago y nadie más debía entrar a esa habitación...

—¿¡Dónde está Fuji!? —exclamó al fin, antes de que la figura frente a él se definiese. Y el cambio se detuvo.

Fueron sólo sus reflejos, producto de años de entrenamiento diario, los que le permitieron moverse para esquivar a quien sin duda no era Fuji a pesar de su sorpresa al ver cómo al fin la imagen de la persona frente a sí se solidificaba. Cabello blanco, mirada penetrante, inclinado como un animal salvaje listo para atacar.

Al mismo tiempo fue su corta inspección del otro la que le permitió a éste conseguir acercarse lo suficiente en un movimiento más rápido que el anterior, y esta vez Akaya apenas pudo notar cómo se abalanzaba e intentar morder la mano que se cerró con fuerza sobre su boca, casi al mismo tiempo que sentía el frío de un arma (una daga, creía) rozando su cuello.

—Vas a bajar la voz —susurró el hombre, apretando su agarre en cuanto Akaya comenzó a retorcerse sin importarle el peligro que corría, buscando librarse.

Viendo sus intentos frustrados, Akaya se quedó quieto por unos segundos, antes de torcer su cuello lo suficiente para conseguir ver al otro y fulminarlo con su mirada. Por alguna razón, esto pareció divertir al otro.

—¿Bien? —insistió y Akaya asintió con dificultad, esperando a ser soltado para atacar esta vez, antes de que el otro pudiese hacer algo. Aun así el de pelo blanco río, sin dejarlo ir.

—Kirihara —dijo, dejando de reír tan repentinamente como había comenzado—, no se te ocurra decir algo de esto.

Así que el tipo sabía quien era. Bien. O mal, porque Akaya no sabía quien era él y no podía ignorar la amenaza en esa situación. 

Esta vez Akaya no intentó asentir, tampoco trató de zafarse nuevamente, pero por alguna razón el hombre al fin lo soltó y Akaya se alejó de él de inmediato, al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos, demostrado claramente su desconfianza.

—Yukimura se molestará si lo haces —comentó casualmente, guardando su daga en un veloz movimiento, como si no la hubiese sostenido contra su cuello momentos atrás, antes de Akaya pudiese decir algo, sin perderlo de vista.

—No te creo —respondió de inmediato con sinceridad, el de pelo blanco se encogió de hombros.

—Ese es tu problema.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a Akaya totalmente confundido y sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

¿Qué había sido eso?

Incluso un día después de haber entrado a la habitación de Fuji (y de no haber entrenado con él, por otro día consecutivo), Akaya seguía preguntándoselo.

No sabía quién era el tipo de cabello blanco, mucho menos si hablaba en serio o qué estaba haciendo entrando en la habitación de Fuji en primer lugar y además seguía sin saber dónde estaba el de Seigaku.

Akaya pateó una pequeña piedra, sin detener su camino por una angosta calle de la ciudadela, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Ese tipo era demasiado sospechoso, pensó algo distraído, por lo que tal vez debía decirle a alguien, pero el no saber cómo explicarlo, ni estar seguro de que tan importante era se lo impedía.

Quizás era alguien del castillo que estaba vigilando a Fuji, quizás era un asesino que planeaba matarlo o un ladrón y sólo había usado el nombre de Yukimura para asustarlo o incluso podía ser alguna elaborada broma de alguien cercano a Fuji...

Akaya movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando aclarar su mente, pero sólo consiguiendo con ello notar de reojo una esquina conocida, por la que dobló de inmediato.

Si regresaba ahora a contar lo sucedido y resultaba ser algo totalmente irrelevante se sentiría como un idiota; si no era así sería peor, ya que significaría que había dejado escapar a alguien peligroso y había tardado demasiado en informarle a alguien...

De cualquier manera, reflexionó mientras aceleraba sus pasos, aunque no cualquiera pudiese escabullirse en el castillo (eso bien lo sabía, después de varios intentos fallidos años atrás) Fuji podía cuidarse solo y de momento no había pasado nada.

Akaya asintió para sí mismo, queriendo convencerse de eso y dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando al fin vio una conocida casa de vistoso techo bermellón, frente a la cual habían varias mesas de madera, todas ocupadas por hombres del castillo que iban a merendar y descansar luego de sus turnos y ciudadanos en busca de compañía matutina, Akaya se sentía mejor; parcialmente tranquilo por estar en un lugar conocido y por la seguridad de que al callarse no estaba cometiendo un error. ¿Verdad?

Akaya se empinó para ver y sonrió al encontrar entre la multitud la morena cabeza calva de Jackal y la llamativa cabellera roja de Marui. Esquivando sillas y personas llegó hasta le mesa en la que ellos se encontraban y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó junto al pelirrojo.

—Akaya —saludó Jackal. Marui intentó darle un codazo cuando trató tomar uno de los bizcochos que se encontraban en la mesa.

—Si quieres comer, pagas. —Marui entrecerró sus ojos y Akaya se sintió tentado a girar los suyos. Marui era el que siempre comía gratis, excusándose al decir que él había trabajado tan duro como sus padres preparando esas delicias y lo merecía, y solamente cuando estaba de buen ánimo incluso compartía.

Otra días, como ese, era Jackal quien terminaba invitándolo.

—Puedes comer estos. —La expresión resignada de Jackal cuando el moreno le entregó un par de platos con diferentes bocadillos no consiguió que Akaya se sintiese culpable, pero aunque esta vez no se lanzó a engullir los alimentos, si le sonrió en agradecimiento, causando que Jackal lo mirase con curiosidad.

Akaya desvió su mirada y no tardó en fijarse en un grupo de hombres, que reconoció como compañeros de Jackal en la Guardia gracias a los pesados escudos que estaban en el suelo a su lado, quienes estaban apeñuscados en una mesa, hablando en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó. Marui apartó la vista de la comida frente a él, mirando con curiosidad a los grupos de soldados que continuaban susurrando entre sí, intercambiando miradas inquietas, obviamente nerviosos.

—Ni idea —dijo el pelirrojo. Jackal apartó la vista, obviamente incómodo. 

¿Acaso...?

—Pero Jackal sabe —afirmó Marui entrecerrando sus ojos. Akaya maldijo en su mente. ¡Él se había dado cuenta primero! Y de haber dicho algo antes, le habría quitado la oportunidad a Marui de presumir su genio en un futuro, cuando recordasen esa conversación.

—Es un rumor... —respondió Jackal, dudoso—. No es la primera vez que hay una falsa alarma en la Guardia —añadió a la defensiva, antes de que pudiesen insistirle.

Pero eso sólo consiguió que la curiosidad y el interés de Akaya aumentaran (gracias a la perspectiva de la distracción proveniente de los líos ajenos), al igual que los de Marui.

—No nos quieres contar —se quejó, haciendo una mueca. El pelirrojo asintió, reclamándole al moreno con su mirada e hizo un ademán de pararse.

Con un suspiro, Jackal les indicó que se acercaran (cosa que ambos hicieron de inmediato, inclinándose sobre la mesa, expectantes) y una vez confirmó que nadie les estaba poniendo atención, susurró:  
—Dicen que Syuusuke Fuji desapareció.

Los ojos de Akaya se agrandaron en sorpresa, pero Marui retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó de nuevo el espaldar de la silla.

—Ya los habrían enviando a buscarlo, ¿no? —dijo con seguridad, haciendo obvia su incredulidad ante el rumor.

—Seguramente... —Jackal movió su cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando antes de añadir—: y hay reportes de que lo han visto en el castillo...

—¿Ves? —señaló Marui.

Aun cuando era obvio que no estaba del todo convencido Jackal asintió, haciendo también evidente que no quería creer en ese rumor. Sin embargo para Akaya ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. 

Que Fuji no llegase a entrenar a la hora acordada, su aparente ausencia, el que nadie supiese dónde estaba exactamente y la presencia del tipo de pelo blanco.

Si hubiese ido a entrenar todos los días tal vez eso no habría sucedido o al menos quizás habría notado a tiempo la ausencia de Fuji y habría podido dar aviso e impedido que ese tipo huyese...

_Mierda._

Akaya se levantó de un salto, indiferente antes las miradas, no sólo de Marui y Jackal, sino de todos los que estaban en el pequeño lugar, ya que al hacerlo consiguió tumbar la silla. Pero eso no importaba.

—Tengo que... —Akaya no terminó esa frase, ya que de inmediato echó a correr.

* * *

A pesar de su acelere, Akaya estaba consciente de que sería una locura ir al castillo.

No podía decirle a Jackal ni a cualquiera de la Guardia lo que sabía y sin haber sido invitado antes le tomaría demasiado llegar a Yukimura y para hacerlo tendría que pasar por Sanada, quien seguramente le sacaría toda la verdad luego de darle una buen golpe por su ineptitud.

Pero había alguien más, alguien que no vivía en allí, pero que tenía suficiente autoridad como para hacer llegar la información a las personas correctas en poco tiempo: Yanagi.

Sin duda él lo escucharía sin interrumpirlo para reprocharle por su gran error y sabría qué hacer. Además, tal vez intercedería por él cuando Sanada intentase matarlo por no reportar de inmediato lo sucedido.

Cuando al fin llegó al hogar de Yanagi, sus pulmones ardían debido al esfuerzo causado por correr como poseído casi hasta a la muralla de la ciudadela, dónde este estaba ubicado.

A pesar de eso Akaya no se tomó un momento para tomar aliento; en vez de eso golpeó la puerta con sus manos fuertemente una y otra vez, hasta que esta se abrió y Yanagi asomó su rostro, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Akaya —dijo como saludo, al tiempo que se apartaba para permitirle pasar. Akaya no perdió la oportunidad y entró, apoyándose al mismo tiempo contra la puerta para conseguir un pequeño descanso y cerrarla al mismo tiempo.

—Fu-Fuji... —comenzó sin aliento, deseoso de contarle de inmediato, sin perder un sólo segundo...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió Yanagi, perfectamente calmo, y para su sorpresa añadió—: Debes irte.

Akaya no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué debía irse? ¿Acaso Yanagi se había enterado de alguna forma de lo sucedido y quería liberarlo de la furia de Sanada o creía por alguna razón que él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición del de Seigaku, por lo que pronto irían por él y de quedarse correría peligro?

—¡No! —exclamó en cuanto eso pasó por su mente, moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente. Tenía que explicarle que no sabía que había sido de Fuji, contarle (tal como debería haber hecho desde el comienzo) del tipo de pelo blanco, de la extraña ausencia. ¡Todo!

—No hay tiempo —suspiró Yanagi, adentrándose a la casa hasta estar frente a uno de los tantos estantes llenos de libros, apartando varios de estos con cuidado—. Tezuka de Seigaku viene en camino.

—Pero...

—Ve —insistió Yanagi, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente, al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino de detrás de un grueso tomo y volvía a acomodar los demás libros.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, dispuesto a seguir insistiendo en quedarse y explicar. No podía simplemente huir, como si fuese un cobarde, especialmente cuando ni siquiera entendía porqué debía huir. Por mucho que ahora sabía que debía haber hablado desde el comienzo, su silencio tampoco podía ser tan malo como para tener que llegar a ese extremo; este no lo hacía el culpable, ni partícipe en la desaparición de Fuji, ¿no?

—Akaya. —El tono de Yanagi fue firme (una advertencia, sin duda). Akaya tragó saliva y bajó su mirada.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó poco después, dudoso. No quería hacerlo, ni entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero confiaba en Yanagi y si él estaba empecinado en que se fuese, tal vez realmente fuese lo mejor.

—Al bosque de Mei —dijo Yanagi, acercándose nuevamente y entregándole el pergamino doblado que, Akaya descubrió después, contenía un mapa incompleto del bosque, lleno de notas sobre varias zonas de este. Sin duda producto de la investigación de Yanagi.

* * *

Akaya aún estaba cansado luego de su maratón, pero gracias a la cercanía a la muralla (y sus habilidades para treparla) pudo salir de la ciudadela rápidamente y llegar aun en menos tiempo al linde del bosque, dónde no dudó en refugiarse entre los espesos árboles.

De niño tal vez habría dudado, a no ser que alguien lo estuviese desafiando, ya que el inmemorable bosque de Mei era la cuna de leyendas donde incluso, se decía, ejércitos enteros que habían intentado atravesarlo para atacar de sorpresa a la ciudadela habían perecido a manos de criaturas cuyos nombres ya habían caído en el olvido.

Pero ahora sabía que adentrarse era realmente peligroso, gracias a Yanagi, y aunque en más de una ocasión había pensado en recorrerlo para confirmar por sí mismo si era cierto que habían lugares por los que ni el mejor de los espadachines, ni el mejor de los magos podía pasar, estaba consciente que no estaba preparado para hacerlo luego de haber tenido que salir desarmado y con sólo un mapa y algo de comida que Yanagi le había entregado antes de que se fuese.

Akaya no era un experto leyendo mapas, pero la cantidad de detalladas notas hizo que pudiese seguir fácilmente el camino marcado como "seguro", sin detenerse para algo aparte de fijarse en el mapa, al menos hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

A pesar de no estar en un claro, sino un camino de tierra rodeado de árboles raquíticos, Akaya sabía que era mejor no seguir avanzando cuando ya no podía ver bien el pergamino.

Además, si algo le había quedado claro era que debía buscar refugio en el bosque, pero eso era algo temporal, ¿no?

Un día o dos, hasta que encontrasen al de pelo blanco o a cualquiera que estuviese tras la desaparición de Fuji, o al menos hasta que aclarasen que él no había tenido nada que ver, para así poder regresar y hacerlo él mismo.

Akaya terminó sentado al lado del camino y una vez hubo guardado el pergamino entre sus ropas, comió sin ganas la carne en conserva, sin poder reír de que, incluso en eso, Yanagi parecía estar preparado para todo. A diferencia de él, lo cual quedó demostrado una vez más poco después cuando, contrario a lo que esperaba, vio una silueta salir de entre los árboles.

Akaya se levantó de un salto y se puso en guardia, tratando de distinguir a la persona a pesar de la oscuridad, pero ésta consiguió hacerlo primero.

—¿Kirihara? —La voz era conocida al igual que los rasgos que conseguía advertir.

—¿Fuji? —preguntó desconfiado, casi esperando que los cabellos castaños se volviesen blancos de un momento al otro y se convirtiese en otra persona.

—Sí —respondió escasamente, demostrando con su falta de palabras su sorpresa, pero Akaya aún dudaba.

—No eres Fuji —afirmó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, sin hacer ningún movimiento para atacarlo o alejarse, pero prefiriendo mantener la distancia.

—¿No? —El que parecía Fuji lucía confundido, pero Akaya no bajó la guardia —. Entonces, ¿quién soy?

Akaya no pudo responder de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo la incertidumbre era notoria en su voz.

—¿El de pelo blanco?

Porque eso no tenía sentido, no del todo, por mucho que no pudiese evitar pensar que ese tipo era bueno engañando y la falta de luz podía hacer que cualquiera (incluso él) no pudiese ver lo suficientemente claro.

La expresión de quien podía ser Fuji era ilegible, por lo que Akaya no supo qué hacer cuando lo vio acercarse lentamente, a paso seguro.

Aun así, no era como si algo le impidiese moverse y aunque no supiese que debía creer, seguía siendo capaz de actuar por instinto. Y así lo hizo en cuanto el otro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Su movimiento fue raudo, más no tan directo como acostumbraba, buscando darle un golpe certero. Akaya estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando el otro dio un paso atrás, obviamente tomado por sorpresa y evitando su finta por apenas milímetros; era obvio que incluso sin un arma decente podía defenderse bien.

Mas ese sentimiento de euforia desapareció tan pronto como llegó al ver como el otro no sólo consiguió eludir su verdadero ataque (a pesar de que Akaya no confió en su momentánea ventaja, ni se detuvo, ni retrocedió), sino que aprovechó la cercanía para atacar. Y con un simple movimiento, el otro consiguió mandarlo al suelo.

El golpe contra el suelo lo dejó sin aire y por unos segundos Akaya no pudo más que permanecer quieto, cerrando los ojos por un momento en espera de que el dolor en su espalda remitiese para moverse, aun cuando no tenía prisa para hacerlo. No ahora. Ya era obvio 

Akaya abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver al otro agachado a su lado y más aun cuando éste se inclinó sobre él, permitiéndole ver de cerca (mucho más de lo necesario, a pesar de la parcial oscuridad), su rostro. Como si fuese necesario...

—¿Continuamos? —preguntó quien obviamente era Fuji, apartándose ligeramente.

—¡Fuji! —exclamó, sintiendo sus mejillas y sus ojos enrojecer de vergüenza y de ira por haber sido abatido por Fuji una vez más con aparente facilidad, incluso después de todo lo que había entrenado.

Akaya no tuvo que debatirse sobre qué hacer, si atacarlo una vez más para apartarlo o simplemente rendirse y aguardar a que él se moviese, ya que con un suspiro cansado Fuji se apartó y se puso de pie en un elegante movimiento, y sonriendo como de costumbre esperó a que él hiciese lo mismo.

El que esta vez Fuji no decidiese burlarse de él ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse consiguió que su molestia se disipase, al menos en parte.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí —comentó Fuji ligeramente una vez Akaya estuvo de pie, causando que la molestia que quedaba volviese a resurgir.

—¡Es tu culpa! —exclamó y al ver como una vez más Fuji parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, decidió contarle.

Fuji no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, y aunque su eterna sonrisa pareció cambiar cuando le habló de haberlo buscado y su expresión se volvió seria por unos segundos al repetirle las palabras de Yanagi, apenas hizo un sucinto comentario al respecto.

—Veo.

Akaya entrecerró sus ojos, observando a Fuji atentamente, receloso y enojado a la vez. No era posible que Fuji no reaccionase después de todo lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso...? 

—¿Sabes qué estaba haciendo ese tipo de pelo blanco? —preguntó con un tono calmo e intentando demostrar cierta curiosidad en vez de sospecha, seguro de que Fuji sabía, por algo estaba tan parsimonioso.

—Quién sabe... —Tal vez la mirada incrédula de Akaya tuvo algún efecto, por que, aunque no dejó de sonreír suavemente, afirmó—: No tiene importancia. No te preocupes.

Akaya bufó y apartó su vista, entreteniéndose con las siniestras sombras proyectadas por los árboles. Él no estaba preocupado, no ahora que veía que Fuji estaba perfectamente bien, lo cual lo eximía de cualquier responsabilidad que podría tener si no fuese así.

Y ahora que lo sabía lo que más quería era volver a la ciudadela.

—Entonces, ¿regresamos? —sugirió, en vez de insistir con sus preguntas, confiado de que de alguna forma conseguiría recordar el camino de regreso, aun sin el mapa.

Fuji negó con su cabeza.

—Mañana. Hoy debemos descansar.

* * *

Era Fuji quien más necesitaba el descanso, sin duda, ya que no despertó hasta mucho después del amanecer, a pesar de estar recostado contra un incómodo tronco y de los intentos de Akaya por despertarlo.

Aun así, el camino de regreso no fue lento, y Akaya lo lideró fácilmente, eligiendo una vez más las zonas señaladas como seguras por el mapa, a pesar de la tentación de cambiar un poco el rumbo, curioso de que tan cierto era el peligro y de si él podría sortearlo sin problemas.

Pero en esos momentos había cosas más importantes, la presencia de Fuji se encargaba de recordárselo continuamente.

Cuando al fin salieron del bosque (luego de sólo haber tomado un corto descanso para comer el pan que Fuji tenía consigo y el resto de carne que le quedaba) y rodearon la muralla para entrar a la ciudad el sol ya estaba alto.

* * *

Nadie pareció reaccionar cuando entraron a la ciudadela, por lo que pudieron recorrer las anchas calles en perfecta calma, sin que una sola persona les prestase verdadera atención, lo cual era sorprendente después de la forma en que Yanagi lo había hecho huir.

Tal vez ni siquiera importaba si no iban directo al castillo, pensó. Podrían pasar por el local de los Marui, comer algo decente y tener una verdadera conversación que no terminase en evasivas de parte de Fuji, tal como había sucedido durante todo el camino...

A pesar de que la tentación era mucha, Akaya no aprovechó su conocimiento de la ciudadela para engañar a Fuji y llevarlo sin decirle nada.

Cuando poco antes de que llegaran al castillo vio avanzando hacia ellos a un grupo de la Guardia, encabezado por Jackal, supo que había hecho bien.

Jackal se detuvo frente a ellos y suspiró, como si estuviese a punto de preguntar "¿en qué te metiste esta vez?", pero no fue eso lo que articuló cuando al fin habló.

—Syuusuke Fuji de Seigaku —dijo en voz alta, ignorando a Akaya—, lo están esperando.

La repentina seriedad de Jackal lo sorprendió, pero eso no le impidió ir tras él, Fuji y los demás, deteniéndose sólo mientras esperaban a que abriesen la puerta principal.

Jackal aprovechó ese momento para dedicarle un vistazo más a Akaya, antes de suspirar nuevamente.

—Síganme —pronunció, obviamente aceptando el que Akaya acompañase a Fuji.

Los demás hombres se quedaron en la entrada y Jackal los guió por el corredor principal, llevándolos hasta el que Akaya conocía como uno de los salones principales.

Por alguna razón Akaya no se sentía nervioso y ni siquiera las miradas preocupadas del moreno durante el camino cambiaron eso.

Estaba cansado e incluso algo molesto, al fin de cuentas ya era obvio que lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo no tenía que ver con él, pero el deseo por alguna explicación era aun más fuerte. Y esta debía estar esperándolo tras la puerta frente a la que estaban.

* * *

En el salón estaban Yukimura y Sanada e incluso Yagyuu y Yanagi; al igual que Tezuka de Seigaku junto al que, Akaya supuso, era uno de sus hombres de confianza, y un joven con una notoria cicatriz en su frente, quien se levantó de un salto de su asiento y arremetió en dirección a la puerta recién abierta casi de inmediato.

—¡Hermano! —gritó, deteniéndose repentinamente varios pasos lejos de la puerta, viendo a Fuji con ira—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

El sobresalto por el repentino reclamo fue tal que Akaya sólo pudo pasear su mirada del joven a Fuji.

—Yuuta Fuji —lo reprendió un pelinegro de curioso flequillo, que Akaya conoció poco después como uno de los hombres de Tezuka de Seigaku; Oishi. Sin entender lo que sucedía, observó cómo el de la cicatriz bajaba su rostro, avergonzado.

Akaya parpadeó y apenas notó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó confundido, sin preocuparse por mantener los modales (cosa que Yanagi siempre le insistía) en presencia de Yukimura y Tezuka y los demás, ni adelantarse para tomar asiento alrededor de la larga mesa rectangular al rededor de la cual se encontraban.

Al fin de cuentas merecía una respuesta y si Fuji no se la iba a dar, alguien más tendría que hacerlo.

—Renji —bramó Sanada (él único que permanecía de pie, tras Yukimura) obviamente molesto por toda la situación, o tal vez por la pregunta misma. En respuesta, Yanagi asintió.

—El principal mago de St. Rudolph fue atacado —explicó, haciendo un gesto hacia Yuuta—. Su magia fue sellada y perdió su voz, ¿no es así?

El de St. Rudolph asintió con su cabeza y Akaya alzó una ceja y paseó su mirada por toda la sala, esperando a que alguien añadiese algo más que aclarase el porqué de tanto escándalo, cuando ni siquiera había algún muerto, pero nadie lo hizo. En vez de eso, un nuevo comentario surgió:

—Si está vivo —dijo Yagyuu, quien permanecía al lado de Yanagi, sentado con su espalda totalmente recta, bajando apenas su rostro como signo de respeto cuando las miradas de Yukimura y Tezuka se posaron en él—, sin duda ya habrá encontrado la forma de aclarar lo que sucedió, aun si no puede hablar.

Akaya vio como el hermano de Fuji apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—No puede. —La voz de Yuuta resonó en el salón.

—Disculpe —habló Yagyuu una vez más, en un tono que aparentaba la más sincera curiosidad—, pero ¿no era Mizuki el mejor de St. Rudolph?

Akaya tuvo que tapar su boca con una de sus manos para no dejar escapar una risa, lo cual consiguió que Sanada le dirigiese una mirada molesta, amonestándolo sin palabras. Pero Akaya no pudo siquiera temer por su futuro castigo, no después de notar cómo, a su lado, Fuji también parecía estar a punto de reír e incluso Yanagi parecía tener problemas para mantener su rostro completamente neutro.

Y tenían razón para hacerlo: ¿Era el mejor y no podía impedir ni deshacer un hechizo contra él?

Akaya se sobresaltó cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta y todos (incluso quienes, como él, habían estado haciendo su mejor intento para ocultar sus sonrisas luego de escuchar las palabras de Yagyuu) posaron su vista en Oishi de Seigaku.

La expresión seria, casi preocupada, de éste pareció contagiosa, por lo que Akaya se enderezó y retrocedió un paso, incómodo de estar de pie, frente a todos, aun cuando él no era el centro de atención.

—Este tipo de casos requieren una verdadera investigación —dijo Oishi, levantándose y caminando hasta estar al lado de Yuuta para poner una de sus manos en su hombro derecho, quizás para contenerlo—. Las falsas acusaciones podrían generar un gran problema.

—Así es —afirmó Tezuka con su mirada fija en Fuji. Akaya entrecerró los ojos, tratando de comprender que era lo que el gobernante de Seigaku quería decir sin palabras. Estaba reprendiendo a Fuji por algo que sí había hecho, o...

—Enviaré un mensajero a Yamabuki —dijo Yukimura de repente, sonriendo a pesar de la renovada tensión del momento—. Ellos son lo suficientemente neutrales.

Akaya vio de reojo como Yuuta asintió forzosamente y no le prestó atención a las palabras de Oishi, quien estaba agradeciendo formalmente por la colaboración de Rikkai. En vez de eso, se dedicó a observar a Fuji, esperando a que su sonrisa se desvaneciese o mostrase algún otro signo de preocupación.

Pero eso nunca sucedió, ni siquiera cuando Yuuta salió rápidamente, seguido de los hombres de Seigaku.

Ni Yagyuu ni Yanagi se movieron de sus asientos, pero Yanagi habló:

—Akaya, encárgate de escoltar a Fuji hasta su habitación. —Akaya hizo una mueca, queriendo quejarse de que ese debería ser el trabajo de Jackal o alguien más de la Guardia, pero al ver cómo Fuji se encaminaba hacia a la puerta, aparentemente conforme con tener que ser vigilado y recluido, se resignó.

Además, no era como si pareciese que lo invitarían a la reunión que (creía) pretendían tener, sin importar si se quejaba.

—Fuji —pronunció Yukimura, antes de que saliesen, causando que Akaya se detuviese a medio paso, aguardando para escuchar aunque no le estuviesen hablando a él—, el trato se mantiene.

La respuesta del de Seigaku no se hizo esperar:

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Tal vez debía sentirse tranquilo por estar de vuelta y haber confirmado que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero el silencio (sólo roto por lo pasos de ambos y los breves saludos que recibían al encontrarse con alguien de la Guardia en algún pasillos) estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

Akaya suspiró, miró de un lado a otro e hizo muecas al confirmar que no había nadie cerca y el de Seigaku seguía en silencio.

¿Realmente nadie le diría nada? No podía aceptar eso.

—¿Y? —cuestionó impaciente, una vez se encontraron frente a la habitación que Fuji estaba ocupando durante su estadía.

Extrañamente Fuji pareció sobresaltarse al escucharlo e incluso entreabrió sus ojos por unos momentos, observándolo con aire ausente por unos segundos.

—Kirihara —comenzó en un tono cansado, poco antes de que Akaya perdiese la paciencia e insistiese de una forma más directa—, ¿has escuchado de los intentos de St. Rudolph por conseguir nuevos aliados?

Akaya asintió, a pesar de que eso no era del todo cierto. Al fin de cuentas no había reino (por pequeño que fuese) que no buscase lo mismo, y no quería interrumpir a Fuji ahora que al fin parecía con intenciones de aclararle algo.

—En realidad, dicen que buscaban nuevas armas. —Fuji hizo una pequeña pausa, antes de añadir en voz baja—: Algunas requerían sacrificios.

Akaya parpadeó, procesando lentamente las palabras de Fuji.

—Así que... —pronunció atónito, viendo como el de Seigaku sonreía tranquilamente, aparentemente sin intenciones de querer confirmar o negar su sospecha.

—Hasta luego —se despidió Fuji antes de que pudiese recuperarse de la sorpresa, al tiempo que entraba rápidamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él de inmediato.

* * *

Estar en casa de Yanagi no dejaba de darle cierta calma, pero a pesar de eso el mal humor de Akaya seguía presente.

Lo que Fuji le había dicho era poco y con el caos de las preparaciones para la llegada del hombre de Yamabuki lo habían mantenido lejos del castillo. Tampoco lo habían enviado a llamar a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho e incluso Yanagi estaba más interesado en esconder su mapa en un nuevo lugar que en explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Casi deseaba haber ido a Marui, quien al menos no estaba ocultándole nada, pero Jackal estaba tan ocupado como el resto de la Guardia y si él no estaba presente, ni siquiera sabía si podría comer algo allí.

Y de igual forma, tarde o temprano tenía que devolver el mapa.

Akaya contuvo un suspiro y terminó la bebida que Yanagi le había ofrecido, atento al sonido de pasos que indicaban que él al fin estaba de regreso.

—Fuji no vio el mapa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yanagi una vez se sentó a su lado. A pesar de su sorpresa por la pregunta, Akaya asintió de inmediato con su cabeza.

—Veo. —La expresión de Yanagi se tornó pensativa por un corto momento—. Cuéntame del bosque —pidió un momento después, con su usual parsimonia.

No había mucho que decir ni estaba seguro si realmente había algo digno de mención, pero Akaya se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hablar.

Aun cuando él no había conseguía recordar todo perfectamente y la prisa, la noche y Fuji no le habían permitido notar mucho, Yanagi asintió a todas sus palabras e incluso murmuró un par de veces algo para sí mismo, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando memorizaba algo para anotar después.

Él no tenía la memoria de su mentor, por lo que en más de una ocasión tuvo que hacer una pausa para poder responder las pocas preguntas que Yanagi le hizo y cuando alguien golpeó la puerta justo estaba intentando recordar si había visto algo por un pequeño sendero que había considerado tomar a pesar de la clara advertencia de "peligroso" anotado en el mapa.

—Ah —dijo Yanagi sin demostrar verdadera sorpresa ante la interrupción y Akaya se levantó de inmediato.

—Yo me encargo —avisó innecesariamente, corriendo en dirección de la puerta.

La pausa y posible distracción era más que bienvenida a la pausa, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta casi deseaba no haberlo hecho.

¡El tipo de cabello blanco estaba justo ahí!

—¡Él! —gritó sin pensarlo y el otro río en respuesta.

—Niou es de confianza —aseguró Yanagi, sonriendo con diversión ante la reacción de Akaya, quien en seguida hizo lo posible para verse relajado, aunque no por eso dejó de observar al otro (Niou, se recordó) con aprensión y dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás, más para alejarse de él que para permitirle la entrada.

—Es simple —dijo Niou, mirándolo fijamente en cuanto se detuvo en medio del recibidor, yendo directamente al grano—: estaban en el bosque en un ejercicio de supervivencia o alguna otra sandez.

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónito.

—Con Fuji —aclaró Niou rápidamente, girando sus ojos con impaciencia.

Los ojos de Akaya se abrieron en sorpresa y por un momento no supo que decir. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que mintiese sobre lo que había pasado con Fuji?

Esperando encontrar una respuesta a la incógnita, Akaya movió su cabeza en dirección a Yanagi mas él no parecía tener intenciones de explicar nada y seguía sonriendo, sereno y entretenido por lo que estaba pasando.

—Kirihara —dijo Niou, pasando su mano izquierda por su cabello blanco en un gesto hastiado—. ¿Vas a ayudar a Fuji o no?

¿Ayudar?

Eso sólo podía significar que Fuji realmente se había metido en problemas, pero le costaba creer que alguien como él requiriese que alguien más hiciese algo por él.

—¿Realmente es necesario? —cuestionó y Niou asintió de inmediato en silencio con una expresión extrañamente seria.

Akaya mordió su labio por un momento, todavía dudando.

—Y si deciden que fue él...

—Por lo menos será desterrado de Seigaku —explicó Yanagi, causándole un sobresalto a Akaya, quien había olvidado por un momento que su mentor seguía allí—, y de los reinos aliados con ellos.

Akaya observó a Yanagi por un momento con su boca abierta, pasmado ante la respuesta.

Había asumido que el que tuviese que investigar era la prueba clara de que a nadie le constaba que había sido Fuji, por lo que no podrían hacer nada contra él. Pero si el posible castigo era tan serio, quizás ni siquiera Fuji podría salir de ello por su propia cuenta.

Akaya sonrió.

—Estuvimos en el bosque. —Y era cierto, de cualquier manera, y si lo decía y eso bastaba para cambiar el rumbo de la investigación del ataque contra el mago de St. Rudolph, Fuji quedaría en deuda con él de por vida.

—Nada mal —rió Niou repentinamente, intercambiando una mirada con Yanagi, antes de abalanzarse hacia Akaya.

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de gritar o de retroceder y antes de poder siquiera parpadear, Akaya sintió las manos de Niou en su cabeza, revolviendo su pelo antes de dar media vuelta y salir sin decir una sola palabra más.

—Seguramente Seiichi se alegrará —dijo Yanagi una vez la puerta se cerró y luego de un momento añadió—: Niou también.

* * *

Las preparaciones habían sido mucho más llamativas que la misma llegada de Higashikata, el hombre que Yamabuki había enviado para la investigación, y pasaron dos días hasta que llegó el turno de Akaya.

Era extraño ser llamado al castillo para algo así, por lo que por primera vez en su vida no pudo disfrutar el recorrido por este ni mucho menos fijarse en algo antes de llegar al lugar en el que Higashitaka estaba: un salón pequeño y claro, en el que solamente había una mesa y un par de sillas.

No fue tanto el recordar sus modales como el deseo de terminar pronto lo que hizo que esperase de pie en lugar de tomar la silla disponible y demasiado consciente de que el otro estaba examinándolo, Akaya tuvo que esforzarse para mantenerse inmóvil.

—¿Dónde estaba Fuji durante el tiempo en el que se ausentó del castillo? —preguntó Higashikata directamente, sin levantarse para saludarlo ni ofrecerle asiento, aumentando la impresión de su posición como interrogador aun cuando él mismo causaba poca.

—_Estábamos_ en el bosque de Mei—dijo Akaya, antes de sonreír con cierto nerviosismo a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba mintiendo—. Hasta puedo mostrar en que parte.

Higashikata asintió.

—Bien. Eso es todo.

Akaya lo observó con incredulidad mientras Higashikata se inclinaba para anotar algo en silencio.

—¿Hay algo más que debería saber? —cuestionó Higashikata en cuanto alzó su rostro y se dio cuenta que seguía allí, mirando a Akaya fijamente.

—No —negó en seguida, moviendo también su cabeza de un lado para el otro para enfatizar sus palabras—. Nada más.

Y antes de cometer algún otro error, Akaya salió tan lentamente como creía que no sería sospechoso.

* * *

Era difícil creer que se había realizado una verdadera investigación, pero cuando escuchó de Jackal, a quien encontró en la ciudadela mientras se dirigía hacia la muralla, que Higashitaka había regresado a Yamabuki, Akaya tuvo que aceptar que no le importaba realmente si lo había hecho o no.

Había algo mucho más importante que eso: el destino de Fuji.

—¿Y qué decidieron? —preguntó Akaya inmediatamente después de escucharlo. Jackal se encogió de hombros.

—No han hecho ningún tipo de anuncio —contestó y luego de un segundo (y a pesar de que no había nadie en los alrededores) añadió en voz baja—: pero todavía tenemos órdenes de que Fuji no salga del castillo.

—Oh... —murmuró.

Quizás todavía no habían llegado a una conclusión y lo estaban reteniendo hasta que lo hiciesen, pensó Akaya, pero tal vez habían encontrado algo o a alguien que lo inculpase o al menos pusiese en duda su inocencia. Tal vez...

—Tengo que irme —habló Jackal de repente, señalando a la ya visible muralla, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Akaya asintió automáticamente al tiempo que se detenía, mucho más preocupado de lo que quería aceptar.

—Akaya —dijo Jackal antes de ir a cumplir con su turno, sonriéndole—. No nos han dicho que no puedes entrar.

Y sin más se despidió con un gesto, dejando a Akaya con una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

* * *

Las palabras de Jackal resultaron ciertas y cuando Akaya intentó entrar al castillo, le permitieron pasar como lo habían estado haciendo desde la llegada de Fuji y ni siquiera los hombres de la Guardia con los que se cruzó se fijaron mucho en él cuando se encaminó a la zona del castillo en la que se encontraba la habitación en la que se estaba quedando Fuji.

Tal vez, consideró Akaya una vez llegó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, lo habían trasladado a otro lugar más fácil de vigilar. Pero si ese era el caso, simplemente tendría que buscar a Fuji de nuevo y esta vez sin duda sería más sencillo que la anterior, a no ser que la Guardia tuviese órdenes de impedírselo.

Pero si ese fuese el caso Jackal se lo habría dicho, ¿no? Por eso no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso.

A pesar de sus pensamientos Akaya no pudo evitar removerse, nervioso, una vez golpeó la puerta, pero antes de que comenzase a sentirse realmente inquieto esta fue abierta por Fuji.

—Kirihara —saludó con su usual sonrisa, apartándose para dejarlo pasar—. Llegas en buen momento.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, confundido, observando a Fuji caminar hasta la ventana y sentarse en el alfeizar, donde parecía haber estado pasando su tiempo, si es que el libro abierto que había sido dejado en el espacio que quedaba era algún indicio.

—Volveré a Seigaku mañana —anunció con tranquilidad mientras tomaba el libro y sin variar su tono continuó—: Y no creo que pueda volver.

Akaya no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa y sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, habló:

—¿Saben que...?

Fuji negó con su cabeza en seguida, interrumpiéndolo sin decir nada y causándole una sensación de alivio inmediatamente.

Eso no explicaba la decisión y tampoco significaba que habían dejado de sospechar de él, pero si no sabían que la desaparición de Fuji por unos días había sido real era imposible que le impusiesen un gran castigo que arruinaría para siempre sus oportunidades de volver a enfrentarlo y vencerlo.

—Pero eres bienvenido en Seigaku, si es que quieres ir. —A pesar de que Fuji sostuvo el libro entre sus manos, manteniendo uno de sus dedos entre las páginas para no perder donde iba, como si estuviese más interesado en que se fuese para seguir leyendo, abrió sus ojos y mantuvo su atención en Akaya, obviamente retándolo con más que sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que iré —dijo Akaya, entrecerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos—. Y esta vez te destruiré.

Sus palabras hicieron que Fuji riese y por una vez, en lugar de molestarse por su actitud, Akaya rió junto a él.


End file.
